


Stacy's Dad has got it Going On

by not_sweet_ew



Series: Short Stories about Boys with Boys [2]
Category: gay smut - Fandom
Genre: BL, Boys Love - Freeform, Daddy Kink, Gay Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:48:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23537884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_sweet_ew/pseuds/not_sweet_ew
Summary: Plot: Tyler is a boy in high school about to turn 18 and thinks that his best friend Stacy's dad has got it going on! After a few close encounters, Tyler finally has his chance to get that meaty Daddy dick!Warning!!!: Unprotected sex, non consensual?? (I mean he forcefully gets his dick sucked off but is cool in the end so), mild underage drinking, multiple orgasms, daddy kink
Series: Short Stories about Boys with Boys [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693834
Kudos: 18





	Stacy's Dad has got it Going On

**Author's Note:**

> Author note: THIS WAS LITERALLY BASED OFF A GAY SIMS PORN I FOUND AS A JOKE OK. Also a song but anyone born in the 2000′s would know that. If you honestly want the link just message me but idk if anyone would agsjdhgjhdks (this was also posted on my 18+ tumblr and Wattpad so don't worry im not stealing)

Tyler remembered it like it was yesterday. Stacy's dad actually asked him to come over! Ever since the first day of high school had begun, and Tyler saw that sharp swanky man drop Stacy off, he had a crush on him. This man was six foot two, with slicked back curly dark brown hair, had little but well maintained stubble, and wore a tight button up shirt everywhere he went. How Tyler wanted to run his hands through those soft chocolate locks of hair and be kissed till his lips felt raw. Stacy's dad aroused Tyler in ways he never knew was possible. He would dream about Stacy's dad's cock in mid class and wondered if it was as massive as his shoe size. He gives little to the imagination when he wears his tight pants and shirt every morning. Tyler wants to run up to Stacy's dad, rip off that tight shirt, pull down those pants, and suck this hunk of a man dry. Stacy on the other hand was not as lucky in scoring her father's gifted genes. She took after her mother and was a scrawny white girl with dirty blonde hair. Probably the only reason Tyler and her became friends was because they had a lot in common! They both liked Pretty Little Liars, McDonalds was their addition, and she was a great listener. But one of her greatest qualities was that she was the man of the house, not her dad. He spoiled her like the divorced child she was and always got what she wanted. This lead to Tyler coming over anytime with no opposition. So when Stacy had asked Tyler to her birthday party Saturday, it was an offer he literally could not refuse! Get ready Stacy Miller because Tyler is here, queer, and is ready to steal your dad.

It was the most luckiest of days to find out that this was a pool party for Tyler. While Stacy's dad did not get into the pool, he did keep watch of the children in only his blue swim trunks. My god Tyler couldn't hardly keep it in his pants! He was gawking at Stacy's dad the entire party. Tyler knew that he was fit but the muscles on this man was intense to say the least. On his well built pecs and arms showed his manly dark brown body hair. The sun gave him a sweat that glistened off his well built body. He must sit out at the pool every other day on the account of his gorgeous tan. Tyler was going absolutely mad over it. He had to go to the bathroom upon seeing a most obvious penis shape outline on Stacy's Dad's trunks. His hard on could hardly be contained from seeing this god-like man just laying out in front of him. Nevertheless Tyler did his best, and was still able to manage a couple conversations with Stacy's dad. He got to find out what work he does for a living, how his wife and him split up, and that he use to do wrestling.

In the most innocent voice Tyler said to him, "You're so amazing Mister... mister uh.. May I ask what your first name is sir?" He intentionally asked this to finally give this man a name in his fantasies.

He laughed, "Oh it's Quin Miller, but you can call me Daddy if you want haha."

Tyler nearly choked on air, "I-I'm sorry what?"

Quin jokingly hit Tyler on the arm, "I'm just kidding son! You gotta marry my daughter before you can call me that! Haha.."

Although just a joke, within Tyler's fantasies he called Quin "Daddy" all day long. It was a name that he never really got to use since his father absolutely hated it. Tyler only ever referred to his dad by his name and kept at a distance. His father was a strict man from up north and didn't take it well that Tyler was gay. Anytime the subject is brought up Tyler's father ignores it, and still only sees Tyler with girls. The rejection from his father could have brought Tyler's dad kink to life but who really knows. With those sad memories turned into hopeful happy ones by Quin, the night went on and everyone was sent home.

A few years in high school go by and Tyler and Stacy's relationship has grown into a great friendship. Tyler visits Quin almost every other weekend. And if he arrives after lunch, he is able to sneak a peek of Quin working out downstairs. With each visit Tyler does his best to get closer and closer to Stacy's Dad as to get to know him better. Today Tyler was bold enough to ask if Mr. Parker can show him some good workout moves. Quin eagerly agreed and they went downstairs to get started.

Now, just seeing Quin in a tank top and loose booty shorts was satisfying enough, but having him touch Tyler's body like this was ecstasy. When asked to do the bench press, Quin spotted Tyler from behind, giving Tyler a direct view into Quin's shorts. The bulge beneath those shorts could choke a giraffe. At one point Quin had to reach over Tyler and his thick ass and cock were mere centimeters from Tyler's face. Oh how Tyler wanted that cock thrusted deep within his throat. Just the thought alone made his mouth drool. A machine called the lat pulldown gave Quin another chance to spot, so Tyler went for that one next. Tyler struggled to pull the weight down at a certain point. This lead to Quin proceeding to put his large hands from Tyler's forearms to his chest. His hands were literally on top of Tyler's nipples. His nipples started to harden from Quin's touch, and sure enough Quin noticed. A wave of shock went through Tyler's body as he felt Quin pinch at his sensitive nipples.

"Wow kid, you've got some hard nips right here. You cold or something?"

Tyler concealed his moan as best he could an replied, "U-Uh yeah.. Just a bit."

Quin chuckled, "Well that little boy between your legs sure as hell isn't"

Tyler looks down and embarrassingly covers up his erection. Quin only laughs and playfully hits the boys arm, "Aw don't worry about it Tyler, its a natural thing. How about we cut the workout early today and you can go upstairs to my bathroom to take care of that? Alright?"

Tyler gives Quin a saddened puppy dog look and asks the man, "Can't we just try one more workout? Please Mr. Quin? I want to learn from you."

Quin was taken aback by this sudden confession and cleared his throat in an attempt to regain his composure. He scratched the back of his neck and said looking away, "One more workout. But don't get mad at me if one of my dumbbells land on your dick. Believe me, it hurts."

The last machine Tyler wanted to try was the leg adduction machine. This machine purposefully gets you to spread your legs out as far as they can. That would mean Quin had to specifically pay close attention to Tyler's "not so subtle" erection. He sat on the machine and did his best to spread his legs. It was indeed a struggle so Quin had to step in. He coached Tyler from the side saying things like, "Come on! Spread those legs! I want to see you put your whole body into it!" With words like that people might think there was a gay porn going on downstairs. It wasn't until Tyler's legs began to shake that Quin stepped in front of Tyler, squatted down, and held the young boys trembling thighs. Literally Quin had his face just a few inches away from Tyler's still hard on.

Quin placed his strong hands on Tyler's inner thighs and said staring up, "Really push it this time Tyler! Let me see how far we can separate these slender legs."

Tyler did his best and spread as far as he could, beating his original record. From there he relaxed his legs and slouched in his chair in triumph. Quin elated that he got the boy this far and massaged the teen's inner right thigh. A cold shiver went through Tyler from this sensual touch and gave a quiet moan. He expected Quin to release his leg in disgust, but to surprise he did not retract his hand. Instead he looked almost as if he was in a trance. Quin kept on massaging Tyler's slim leg. Soft moans escaped Tyler's lips and he yearned for Quin to just take his dick right then and there. He was so close, yet so far. But he did creep closer. Quin's thumb started to rub viciously along Tyler's thigh, leaving red marks in the process. It was only until Quin was a single inch away from Tyler's dick did Tyler speak up in a loud whimper, "Mr. Quin!"

Instantly the older man retracted his hand and stood up. He turned his back to Tyler and stuttered out, "Sorry, sorry Tyler! I just got... distracted." He cleared his throat once more and took a swing of water. "You should take care of that erection son. I won't work you out today anymore."

With a nod Tyler runs upstairs to Quin's room. Sitting in the bathroom, he sinks down to the floor with his face as red as a tomato. He's confused, embarrassed, and aroused all at the same time! He straightened his back and leaned back against the cold wall. That's when Tyler notices the basket of dirty clothes in the corner. Upon inspecting the basket, it had only three pairs of mens large briefs. "Why just his underwear?", thought Tyler. Closer inspection revealed that there was left over cum residue on them all. This revelation caused Tyler's penis to throb inside his workout shorts. Tyler sat on the floor with his dick in his hand and Quin's dirty briefs in the other. The poor boy's underwear was soaked in precum from that exhilarating "workout" session. He sniffed the briefs to smell that radiant aroma of cum as he pumped his penis. Tyler began to fantasize about sucking Mr. Parker's massive cock. Thinking about it hitting that back of his throat made Tyler give a dry gulp. Up and down he thought about going on the man's shaft, occasionally sucking on the tip of his dick. In his fantasy Tyler had Mr. Parker grab onto his face and force him to be deep throated. Words of, "You like this cock huh? Your slutty mouth can't get enough of this." played through the young boy's mind.

Tyler moaned aloud from his fantasy saying, " _Mmmhmm_ yes Daddy.."

He reached down to remove his shorts and underwear and stuck his fingers inside his puckered asshole. His head leaned over to his shoulder from exhaust. Tyler then began to finger himself erratically, dreaming that it was Quin fingering all along. Tyler fell to his back on the cold bathroom floor. His legs opened wide as he vigorously fingered his entrance. Tyler bit his lip to conceal his loud sexual moans. He felt his climax coming close and bit on Quin's underwear. With a loud and sexual moan of " _Ahh~ Mr. Quin~_ ", Tyler finally came.

Tyler's heavy breaths filled the room as he felt his entire body collapse on the floor. He made sure to clean the bathroom spotless as to not show any evidence from his previous crime. Tyler was caught off guard when he suddenly heard Quin yell from below, "How about you just take a shower Tyler! I wouldn't want your parents having a smelly child come home after visiting their friends house!"

Tyler mustered out a response after regaining his cool, "Sure thing Mr. Quin!"

He yelled back, "Alright just holler if you need help with anything! I'll just be taking a shower downstairs!"

"Okay!"

As footsteps trailed off, Tyler let out an exhaustive breath. In reality he wanted to take a shower with Quin, but of course he would never agree to such a thing. With that Tyler stripped off his clothes and stepped inside the shower. He came across a problem. Tyler didn't have any clue how to work this house's shower! Too lazy to put on his dirty clothes, Tyler walked out the bathroom in just a waist towel to look for Quin. He managed to get at the stair railing and see Quin waltzing around the house. Tyler was about to yell his name until he realized that Mr. Quin was wearing just a towel. Instantly Tyler felt his erection perk up once more just by the mere sight of an almost naked Mr. Quin. He stared at the man in awe and watched him walk presumably into another bathroom. Tyler's feet seemed to act on their own and he raced downstairs. Quiet with each step, Tyler crept to the closed bathroom door, and cracked it ever so slightly. Tyler felt his penis spring up to his stomach. What he saw before him was a fully naked Mr. Quin. And his penis was enormous. The gigantic length swung between the grown man's thick and meaty thighs as he stepped into the shower. Even with the blurred showered curtain, Tyler could still make out the muscular silhouette. Like a creep he watch Quin wash his hair and body. The man looked like he was a Calvin Klein model. As he went down his body scrubbing away, Tyler was already stroking his penis. The boy's towel fell to the floor as he stood pumping his dick. Tyler couldn't believe the sight he was seeing and never wanted it to end!

All of a sudden, Quin changed his behavior took his hands lower. Tyler shivered with anticipation watching Quin reach down to his own shaft and started to stroke. The grown man leaned back in his shower and slowly started stroking his massive cock. Hefty breaths echoed in the shower. Tyler was getting turned on by the second and reached for one of his nipples while the other stay latched to his dick. Several minutes go by of Tyler twisting his nipples while watching Quin masturbating his shower. Tyler wanted to cum at the same time as Quin, so he waited until the man finally picked up his speed. He leaned on the other side if the shower so that his cock was now facing in direct view of Tyler. The young boy had his eyes glued to Quin and watched the grown man moan in satisfaction as the white liquid shot from his length. Tyler grabbed the towel and used it to capture his own cum as to not make another mess. While that may be smart, Tyler wasn't able to disguise his moan. Quin shot up and opened the shower curtain.

"Hello?"

Tyler was quick to hide behind the door and carefully make his way back to the stairs. Hopefully he didn't make his presence known. Otherwise Tyler knew that Quin would surely be grossed out over having some nasty teenage watch him masturbate! Upstairs Tyler took the quickest shower known to man and drove home as fast as his car could take him. He didn't even stop to look at Quin once he stepped out of the shower to wish the kid goodbye.

After that close encounter was Tyler's birthday just rolling around the corner. While he didn't really care for a party, his only request is that it would be at Stacy's house. And being that Stacy was Tyler's best friend and her father had no power to say no, this was an easy request! By this point everyone in the school thought that Stacy and Tyler were dating. Not only because he is around her 24/7, but that they see him at her home most every other day! Whether Stacy actually had a crush on Tyler was a question yet to be answered. One thing's for sure though, is that everyone thought Tyler was going to have sex with Stacy on his birthday; since he was turning eighteen. Of course Tyler had other plans. Regardless though, he was extremely excited for his upcoming party.

The party was an absolute blast! Quin was all for the party being his place since he was young at heart. He even allowed beer at the party! From this result kids all round got stupid drunk. High schooler's danced everywhere, they grinded on each other, some even making out at random spots in the house. Just your typical wild high school party. Although as all things must come to an end, as the night went on the packs of kids started to get smaller and smaller until only Tyler and Quin were left. Stacy decided last minute she was going to sleep over at a friend's house and ditched Tyler. But he surely wasn't complaining. Tyler was only half drunk and told Quin he would stick around to help clean up. In all honesty though, Tyler just wanted to look at Quin as much as he could. He wore a light blue button up that had somehow been unbuttoned half way to reveal his masculine chest hairs. The shirt plus his tan skin brought out his seductive bright blue eyes. One look from them could make Tyler drop his pants in an instant.

Midnight was arriving and the house was mostly cleaned up by this point. Quin and Tyler lay beside each other on the couch to get some rest. They chat about how great the party was and what Tyler planned to do now that he's eighteen.

"Just remember Tyler, if you have sex... make sure she knows how to do oral. Haha!", Quin said with his hearty laugh.

Tyler laughed as well. He then boldly asked twiddling his thumbs, "Do you... know how to do oral sir?"

Not necessarily taken aback by what he just said, he just hesitantly replied, "Well, of course I do! My wife didn't leave me for my skills in the bedroom."

Gulping before speaking out of sheer nervousness Tyler questioned, "Are you that good at it? Can you teach me?"

Quin turned to look at Tyler, "What are you saying Tyler?"

Tyler couldn't hold himself back any longer. "Mr Quin!-" He went down to the man's pants and pulled them down to show his humongous cock. Tyler took it in his mouth with one swallow and started to bob up and down. Quin didn't realize what had happened until his pants were pulled to his ankles. His reaction time was slow considering he had a few drinks as well. With his dick deep in Tyler's throat he started to feel himself grow in size. He put his hands on Tyler's shoulder as to push him away.

"T-Tyler.. you can't.. _ahhh_ that feels good."

Quin couldn't bring his hands to pull Tyler away from him because of how much immense pleasure Tyler was putting him through. He held Tyler's head in one hand and propped himself up on the other. Tyler bobbed his head up and down and licked circles around Mr. Quin's now fully erect dick. Tyler dreamt of this moment for such a long time he couldn't believe it. As to make sure he wasn't imagining things, he looked up to see a Mr. Quin breathing heavily and having his once styled hair in a messy bed-head fashion. Tyler didn't even notice he had paused until Mr. Quin said exhaustively, " _Ugh~_ don't stop Tyler..." From there Tyler sucked with all his might and pulled Mr. Quin's cock into his throat as deep as he could. Mr. Quin meanwhile was conflicted between morality and sin. Right now he wanted to thrust hard into Tyler's throat till the young boy was seeing stars. But he knew that if anyone found out about this, especially Stacy, he would never live it down. After a few moments he felt like he was nearing his high and had made an impulsive decision.

Tyler felt his head grabbed by two massive hands and then had his head rammed repeatedly into Mr. Quin's cock. He could feel it hitting the back of his throat and rolled his eyes back with each deep thrust. Mr. Quin stood on his feet and plunged his throbbing cock into Tyler's mouth time and time again. He groaned sexually, "Tyler.. I've got to cum.. I'm sorry..."

Tyler knew what was about to happen and grabbed at Mr. Quin's thick ass as to not let this moment slip away. Then all at once cum shot down Tyler's throat. Mr. Quin kept on thrusting as to ride out his cumming; his body twitches in the process. When pulling away he saw Tyler lick the left over cum on the sides of his mouth in an erotic action. That was when Mr. Quin realized what he had done and felt an instant regret. He pulled his pants up and raced to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. Tyler surprised and worried, he went after the man. He knocked on the door, "Mr Quin?"

In a faint voice he replied, "I think you should go Tyler."

At that moment Tyler felt sadness wash over him. He wants to stay and be with Mr. Quin but the man had run away from him! With tears in his eyes Tyler grabbed his keys and drove off back home. Meanwhile Mr. Quin sat slumped in the bathroom with his head in his hands. He thought to himself, "What have I done?"

* * *

It's been exactly a month since Tyler's birthday. No matter how much he wants to forget what happened that night, Quin just can't get Tyler's sexy cum licking face out of his head. He wants he Tyler so bad that he's been jacking off almost ten times a week! He wants to know what Tyler's face would look like if he got fucked senseless. He wants to hear Tyler call him 'daddy' like how he overheard when Tyler masturbated in his bathroom. Yes, Quin knew about the young boys moaning his name whilst touching himself. The scene got him so aroused he had to jack off during his shower. The entire time Quin has noticed Tyler's sparring glance. When they worked out he purposefully wore those small shorts as to show off his length. And when he got to touch Tyler's sensitive nipples, he just wanted to rip Tyler's shirt off and suck them til the poor kid had tears. How he wanted to have his cock deep inside Tyler's plump little ass. He wanted to release his warm oozing cum into Tyler and get the young boy pregnant. But after he had asked the boy to leave, would he really want this old man back? Quin wanted to try one last time and invite Tyler over. Just them, alone.

He couldn't believe his eyes. Tyler was invited to Quin's house. Directly from Quin at that! Initially he thought the man hated him after what he did. After today the answer will finally be revealed. And so with a heavy heart, Tyler drove up to Stacy's Dad's house and knocked on the door. It was after dark and Stacy was out partying with her friends. The chill night gave Tyler shivers up his spine as he waited patiently at the door. Suddenly it opened. And to Tyler's shock, he was pulled into a kiss by none other than Mr. Quin! The man's strong arm took Tyler by the waist and pulled him close against the adult's muscular body. His other hand held the young boy by the jaw as to deepen the kiss. While Tyler was stuck back by this action, he started to melt into the kiss. Taking the first move he slipped his tongue into Mr. Quin's mouth. A wave of internal heat went through Tyler's virgin body. Never had he faced this pleasurable feeling of mutual sexual intercourse. Their tongues twisted and turned before Mr. Quin swept Tyler's in his mouth to suck on the wet muscle. It was a sensational tactic the man had learned that gives a little what it would be like to have the partner's dick sucked. Tyler delightedly fed into the sexy new move and grinded his hips into Mr. Quin's meaty thighs. Mr. Quin removed himself from the kiss whilst giving sloppy kisses along the boy's neck, and spoke to Tyler in a heated breath, "I'm sorry I made you leave then, but god I wanna fuck you so hard right now."

He picked up Tyler by his ass and carried him inside into the nearest bedroom they could find. Not one second did their lips leave each other. Tyler had the chance to suck on those sexy soft lips and he was going to make the most of it. From there Mr. Quin threw Tyler onto the bed and ripped off both of their clothes to distant corners of the room. With Tyler laying on he bed with his stomach facing Mr. Quin, Tyler felt his whole body tremble. This sexy man he's been eye balling since the beginning of high school, the one he had countless dreams about, is getting ready to fuck him. He looked up to Mr. Quin and felt his erection twitch with anticipation. Mr. Quin smirked cunningly with his perfect teeth and spread open Tyler's slender legs. He licked his lips and pressed his thumb over Tyler's tight little asshole. With a low whisper he said, "I can't wait to eat this ass Tyler.. get ready.." And with that he plunged his tongue into Tyler's entrance. Tyler threw his head back as he held his legs. He's never had someone eat out his ass and was immensely turned on. Only had he ever seen such moves in gay porn and never knew how absolutely wonderful it felt. He could feel Mr. Quin's tongue go in an out of his asshole, circling around in his insides. Soft to loud moans fell from Tyler's quivering lips. " _Ahh~ ahh~_ ", Tyler whined.

Mr. Quin lifted Tyler up by his waist, continuing to eat at his ass. He sucked on the hole as if it were candy. Squelching noises sounded from Quin's saliva covered tongue as he went in and out of the boy's hole. Tyler heavily breathed in short pants as Mr. Quin thrusted his tongue deep into his insides. Cum shot from Tyler's length and coated on his stomach. In a whimper he said to Mr. Quin, "Sir... _ahh_... please give me your cock.."

Mr. Quin stepped away from Tyler's ass and chuckled to himself, "You want this cock boy? Where do you want it?" Quin said this while thudding his huge dick on top of Tyler's twitching entrance.

Tyler took his hands and spread open his pink asshole. In a pleading voice he exclaimed, "Here! I want your thick cock in my asshole Mr. Quin! Fuck me please Daddy!"

The man's penis throbbed with excitement as he smirked to the young boy. He stood placing his giant hands on Tyler's slim thighs while his big dick poked at the boy's supple ass. Quin said in his deep sexy voice, "As you wish."

Mr. Quin held up Tyler's legs and slowly thrusted his giant dick into Tyler's hole. Tyler cried out in pain and clutched onto the bed sheets. Mr. Quin grunted out, "God you're so tight..."

Once they both got use to their setting, Mr. Quin began to move his hips. Tyler's body felt like he was about to melt. He has tried dildo's once before but nothing could compare to this man's monster cock. Mr. Quin started to pick up the pace and fuck faster. Clapping and squelching noises echoed in the room from Quin thudding Tyler's bubbly ass. Tyler moaned with each thrust as he gripped onto the bed for support. Suddenly Mr. Parker gets onto the bed himself and starts to fuck Tyler by squatting on his toes. Tyler's waist is plowed into while his legs go limp with each movement. From the front you would see Tyler grinning from ear to ear with drool dripping from his lips. His hair lay in front of his eyes, sweat seemed to dangle at the ends. Tyler's face had the sexy flushed out look that you expected to see when fucking a teenage boy raw.

"You like this cock in your virgin hole? You want me to breed you with my hot semen?", Mr. Quin growled into the boy's ear.

Tyler moaned with short breaths, "Yes! I want your thick hot semen in my ass! Please breed me Daddy!"

Mr. Quin felt a surge of energy and stood on the bed, elevating Tyler's waist, and started fucking him senselessly. The clapping noise from Quin hitting against Tyler's ass could be heard throughout the house.

Tyler yelled with his eyes rolled back, "Yes! Harder! Harder! Fuck me Daddy!" Tyler couldn't contain his enthusiasm anymore. He's wanted this dick so badly since the moment he drove in the driveway.

Mr. Quin bit his bottom lip exclaiming, "I'm gonna cum!"

Tyler threw his head back and felt the warm semen fill his asshole. It felt like his stomach was filling up. Tyler's eyes rolled to the back of his head and his tongue stuck out with a huge smile. He found out he loved being fucked. A deep cock in your ass and being fucked again and again felt amazing. Tyler looked up at Mr. Quin and stared at the man's dripping penis. Mr. Quin was now on his knees heaving with hot breaths. Sweat dripped down his tan, hairy body. An idea then popped into Tyler's head. Without missing a beat Tyler went to suck on Quin's semi-limp cock. Though taken by surprise, Mr. Quin moaned with pleasure. He looked down at the boy and felt the same excitement he had when the kid had first blown him. He grabbed the boys head and suggested, "Hey let me lay on the bed and you can suck me off then okay?"

Tyler nodded and waited patiently until Mr. Quin was comfortable. He laid on the bed with one arm rested behind his head and the other waved his penis at Tyler. He smirked saying devilishly, "This dick isn't gonna suck itself over here!"

Upon hearing that, Tyler lunged for the dick and took it in whole. Slowly but surely he went up and down that oozing cock. He took the tip to his lips and licked it around like a lollipop. Precum covered the young boys lips but he didn't mind. His hands placed on Mr. Quin's thighs, Tyler fully swallowed the huge cock. Mr. Quin groaned saying, "Damn Tyler you give great blowjobs... Your mouth feels so great around me.. _ahh_..."

Tyler bobbed his head while his hand massaged Mr. Quin's balls. When seeing Mr. Quin moan beneath him, Tyler reached for his own penis and started pumping slowly. Mr. Quin seemed to notice this and removed Tyler from his crotch. Then he switched their positions. They now assumed the 69 position where Tyler was on the top. Tyler continued to suck Mr. Quin's cock while Mr. Quin began fingering Tyler's asshole.

"How many times have you touched yourself think of me huh? I bet your slutty little ass has been fingered consonantly."

Tyler looked back to Mr. Quin with precum dripping from his plump lips. "I finger myself all the time thinking of you Mr. Quin.. I imagine you fucking my ass hole all the time... My ass loves your massive Daddy cock~", Tyler purred.

Just from saying that alone Mr. Quin's erection became stiff. He changed their positions again to have Tyler laying with his back on the bed, and him squatting on his toes to thrust deep into Tyler's throat. He watched Tyler have his eyes roll back with that blushed, sexy, sweaty look you see on porn. Meanwhile Tyler was pumping his own dick underneath Mr. Quin. Again and again Quin thrusted into Tyler's mouth. "Holy fuck I love fucking your virgin mouth.", said Quin excitedly. "I want to squirt all the cum I have in your nasty slut body."

Tyler moaned " _Mm! Mm!_ " as to agree with Mr. Quin. Soon both Him and Tyler came together. Tyler swallowed every last drop with tender care. He even licked around Mr. Quin's tip to lap up the remains. One boy and one man fell on the bed together. After that session of sex Tyler fell fast asleep. Mr. Quin took it as his responsibility to clean up the sweet boy and dress him in some "proper" clothes. Although once he wakes up, there's no telling _what_ might happen next. 


End file.
